


FROM HERE TO THE MOON AND BACK

by Hil89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hil89/pseuds/Hil89
Summary: "From here to the moon and back. Who else in this world will love you like that?"Ho ascoltato questa canzone e mi sono venuti in mente loro





	FROM HERE TO THE MOON AND BACK

_I could hold out my arms, say "I love you this much"_  
_I could tell you how long I will long for your touch_  
_How much and how far would I go to prove_  
_The depth and the breadth of my love for you?_  
  
_From here to the moon and back_  
_Who else in this world will love you like that?_

  
  
  
  
  
Alec venne svegliato da un raggio di sole che filtrava tra le spesse tende viola della camera di Magnus.  
Si passò una mano sul viso e spostò alcuni capelli ribelli da davanti agli occhi prima di voltarsi verso il lato destro del letto, un piccolo sorriso storto gli increspò le labbra nel vedere il volto dello stregone dormire tranquillo al suo fianco.  
Accarezzò con i polpastrelli la sua spalla, arrivando poi delicatamente fin dietro il collo per poi immergersi tra i capelli privi di glitter dell’uomo.  
Rimase immobile, sul un fianco, ad osservare il contrasto che la sua pelle bianca ricoperta di rune faceva con la pelle ambrata priva di imperfezioni di Magnus.  
Socchiuse gli occhi beandosi di quel senso di pace che provava solo quando stava in compagnia dello stregone, un brivido freddo gli attraversò la schiena al pensiero che a causa della sua stupidità e gelosia lo aveva quasi perso. Il fantasma della sua immortalità era ancora tra di loro a volte, ma ormai aveva deciso che nulla gli importava di più se non passare tutto il tempo di cui disponeva con la persona che amava.  
Non glielo diceva spesso, che lo amava, ma quel sentimento lo scaldava dal profondo e dopo quello che avevano passato, si ripromise che glielo avrebbe detto più spesso.  
Sospirò appena mentre rafforzava un pochino la presa sulla sua nuca, stando comunque attento a non svegliarlo, e restò ad osservare i lineamenti perfetti dell’uomo mentre le dita immerse nei fili d’ebano dello stregone iniziarono a compiere dei disegni astratti.  
Un piccolo gemito distrasse Alec dai suoi pensieri, sentì la mano di Magnus accarezzargli il fianco nudo per fermarsi poi alla base della sua schiena.  
“Buongiorno” la voce resa roca dal sonno dello stregone gli strappò un brivido, incontrò il suo sguardo verde oro e si morse il labbro inferiore mentre le guance si coloravano di un colore più roseo.  
“Scusa, non volevo svegliarti” bisbigliò senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi  
Magnus sorrise malizioso e si avvicinò di più al corpo del cacciatore, “Non preoccuparti Fiorellino, se la prima cosa che vedo quando mi sveglio sei tu, posso alzarmi all’alba tutte le mattine!”  
Alec arrossì ancora di più, ma accolse con gioia il tenero bacio a fior di labbra che lo stregone gli regalò.  
Rafforzò la presa su di lui e passando la lingua sul labbro inferiore dell’orientale lo convinse dolcemente a aprire la bocca per approfondire maggiormente il bacio. Magnus si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e ruotò leggermente permettendo allo shadowhunter di stendersi su di lui mentre continuavano a baciarsi.  
Alec lo seguì e si posizionò tra le gambe dell’uomo mentre una mano gli accarezzava la guancia con movimenti circolari, mentre le dita dell’altra erano ancora immerse nei suoi capelli. Entrambe le braccia di Magnus invece erano attorno al collo del più giovane mentre una gamba era andata a circondare il bacino del ragazzo per costringerlo ad avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui.  
Si allontanarono con il fiato corto, Alec appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Magnus e lo guardò negli occhi, un sorriso spuntò sulle labbra dello stregone mentre una mano andava ad accarezzare il labbro inferiore del cacciatore, Alec si mosse appena per baciarne il palmo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’altro.  
“Ti amo” sussurrò il cacciatore contro la sua pelle, il cuore di Magnus prese a battere più velocemente, “Ti amo talmente tanto, Mags” ripeté a voce più alta mentre si chinava verso di lui per bacialo a fior di labbra prima di spostarsi verso la pelle sensibile del collo.  
Lo stregone spostò le mani sulle spalle di Alec e strinse più forte la presa su di lui, mentre l’intero corpo veniva scosso da brividi di piacere.  
“Ti amo” mormorò ancora contro la sua pelle, mentre scendeva a baciargli il petto, le mani avevano abbandonato la presa sul suo viso ed erano corse a seguire la scia delle sue labbra, soffermandosi sui fianchi dell’orientale che osservava con sguardo rapito il giovane sopra di lui.  
Alec alzò il capo e scontrò le sue iridi blu profonde negli occhi di Magnus, “Non te lo dico spesso” continuò mentre riprendeva a baciargli la pelle ambrata, “Ma ti amo con tutto me stesso”.  
Lo stregone gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo attirò verso il suo viso per baciarlo profondamente, lo sentì gemere contro la sua bocca mentre approfondiva il bacio.  
“Anche io ti amo, Alexander” disse contro le sue labbra, “Cosi tanto” continuò guardandolo negli occhi.  
Alec sorrise ancora prima di rituffarsi sulle labbra carnose dell’altro e baciarlo nuovamente.  
Le mani di Magnus corsero nuovamente sui fianchi del più giovane, le dita a giocare con l’elastico dei boxer mentre il respiro di entrambi diventava più accelerato.  
Alec si allontanò del corpo caldo del compagno giusto per sfilargli i pantaloni morbidi che usava per dormire e permettere a lui di torgliergli la biancheria.  
Magnus invertì le posizioni e salì a cavalcioni sul corpo atletico dello shadowhunter, fece scorrere la punta delle dita sui pettorali del ragazzo, seguendo la forma di ogni runa e strappandogli un fremito quando iniziò a rimarcarle con la lingua.  
“Mags” Alec si morse il labbro inferiore quando la bocca della stregone raggiunse la sua erezione, Magnus accarezzò a palmi aperti le cosce muscolose del giovane e diede una prima lappata al membro del compagno che si lasciò sfuggire un altro gemito quando la bocca calda dell’uomo lo avvolse completamente.  
Le dita candide andarono ad incastrarsi tra i capelli spettinati dell’orientale che prese a muoversi più velocemente, strappando un piccolo grido al cacciatore che si inarcò scosso dei fremiti.  
“Magnus!” urlò Alec quando un brivido più forte lo attraversò, Magnus si allontanò dal suo membro e sorrise furbo mentre si leccava le labbra, il cacciatore lo afferrò per le braccia e lo trascinò contro di sé per baciarlo ancora e con uno scatto di reni invertì nuovamente le posizioni, iniziando poi a strusciarsi contro il corpo bollente del compagno.  
Magnus gemette quando sentì un dito bagnato accarezzare il suo orifizio e si sistemò meglio contro il materasso per permettere ad Alec di raggiungerlo meglio, quando la falange del moro passò il primo anello di muscoli trattenne il fiato, ma le labbra del cacciatore presero ad accarezzare piano la pelle sensibile dietro l’orecchio permettendogli di scordarsi il fastidio iniziale che provava.  
Quando le pareti interne di Magnus di rilassarono, Alec inserì un secondo dito e prese a muovere il polso in circolo così da allargarlo maggiormente, le mani dell’orientale si ancorarono alle spalle del moro e lo spinsero ancora contro le sue labbra per poterlo baciare.  
Gemette contro di lui quando un terzo dito si aggiunse alle compagne ed inarcò il bacino mentre un altro gemito abbandonò le sue labbra. Alec iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, mentre con la mano libera alzava la gamba sinistra dell’uomo sul suo fianco per allargarlo maggiormente.  
Magnus urlò quando le dita raggiunsero la sua prostata e conficcò le unghie nelle schiena del cacciatore, strappandogli un gemito, che morì sulle sue labbra.  
Si baciarono profondamente, mentre con delicatezza Alec sfilò le dita dal corpo di Magnus e si caricava anche l’altra gamba permettendo alle caviglie di intrecciarsi sulla sua schiena.  
Con la poca lucidità rimasta, lo stregone schioccò le dita e il membro di Alec venne avvolto da un preservativo lubrificato, il cacciatore gli regalò un altro sorriso storto prima di appoggiare la fronte contro la sua ed iniziare a spingere contro di lui. Si guardarono negli occhi per tutto il tempo della penetrazione, Alec era sempre dolce all’inizio, entrava in lui con lentezza osservando ogni espressione sul volto di Magnus alla ricerca di smorfie di dolore o spasmi di piacere.  
Quando i loro fianchi furono a contatto, le mani del cacciatore afferrarono il bacino dello stregone e lo attirarono di più contro il suo corpo, la mossa strappò un gemito ad entrambi.  
“Alec” fu un sussurro, ma questo bastò ad Alec per iniziare a muoversi dentro a quel corpo che conosceva a memoria, iniziò con movimenti lunghi, ma lenti che fecero gemere ancora l’orientale.  
La mani di Magnus corsero sulle natiche di Alec e lo spinsero contro di sé per cercare di farlo andare più a fondo, il moro aumentò il ritmo delle spinte e piegandosi di più contro il corpo sudato del maggiore gli permise di mettere la gamba destra sulla sua spalla.  
Questo cambio di posizione permise al membro di Alec di entrare più in profondità e raggiungere la prostata di Magnus, che urlò di piacere e conficcò le unghie nella pelle candida del moro.  
Alec incitato dal compagno prese a spingere con maggior forza e velocità contro quel punto, sentendo le pareti interne contrarsi contro di lui, incrementando cosi il piacere che provava.  
Gemette contro la pelle ambrata del compagno, prima di riuscire a raggiungere nuovamente le sua labbra ed invadergli la bocca con la lingua.  
Si baciarono in modo scomposto, gemendo l’uno contro l’altro, mentre il ritmo dei loro corpi che si scontravano aumentava sempre di più.  
Per accrescere il piacere di Magnus, Alec si piegò ancora e puntando meglio le ginocchia contro il materasso si caricò anche l’altra gamba sulla spalla, sostenne il bacino del compagno con entrambe le mani, afferrando a palmi aperti il suo sedere sodo. Dette una spinta più profonda e sentì il corpo dello stregone tremare, “Alexander!” urlò l’uomo mentre spostava un braccio dietro al collo del moro per attivarlo contro la sua bocca. Il bacio che ne nacque fu uno scontro di labbra, denti e lingue.  
Il respiro di entrambi era accelerato ed i corpi sudati permettevano uno sfregamento migliore, soprattutto per il membro di Magnus che era incastrato tra i loro addomi.  
Alec iniziò a muoversi più velocemente e più profondamente, strappando a Magnus dei veri e propri urli di piacere, che non fecero altro che accrescere la sua voglia di soddisfarlo, strinse la presa sui suoi glutei e cercò di allargarlo maggiormente facendo pressione sulle natiche.  
“Alexander!” Magnus flettè il bacino verso l’alto scosso da un ulteriore brivido, le dita strette alla base della schiena del cacciatore stavano rilasciando delle piccole scintille blu, segno evidente della prossimità dell’orgasmo, Alec aumentò ancora il ritmo sollevando il bacino del compagno che con un ultimo urlo si inarcò maggiormente e venne sui loro petti.  
L’orgasmo di Magnus aumentò le contrazioni contro il membro di Alec, che con un altro paio di spinte profonde raggiunge l’apice con un gemito che soffocò contro la spalla del compagno.  
Il corpo del cacciatore tremava ancora quando si lasciò cadere contro quello dello stregone, che con studiata lentezza tolse le gambe dalle spalle di Alec e le stese sul materasso intrecciandole con quelle del moro che respirava contro il suo petto. Accarezzò piano le ciocche di capelli neri sudati e sollevandosi appena gli bacio la tempie, Alec sorrise contro la sua pelle prima di spostarsi quel tanto che gli permetteva di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Magnus gli sorrise, senza smettere di accarezzagli la testa, Alec ricambiò il gesto e si avvicinò per sfiorare il suo naso in un bacio eschimese che fece sorridere il nascosto.  
“Ti amo” bisbigliò ancora il cacciatore contro le sue labbra, “Da qui, alla luna e ritorno”  
Magnus gli prese il viso tra le mani e allacciò il suo sguardo al suo, si perse nelle profondità dell’oceano che erano gli occhi blu di Alec e lo baciò piano sulla labbra, “Da qui, alla luna e ritorno”.  
  
  
  


_I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat_  
_I would call out your name to echo through the vast_  
_Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat_  
_From here to the moon and back_  
_And I'll spend forever just proving that fact_  
_From here to the moon and back_  


  
  
  
Magnus era appoggiato al balcone del suo loft, un bicchiere di Martini quasi vuoto era abbandonato al suo fianco.  
New York era avvolta dalla notte, e anche se era conosciuta come la città che non dorme mai, alle tre di notte poteva dire che riusciva quasi a sentire un pochino di silenzio attorno a sé.  
“Papà” una voce calda lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri, si passò una mano sul viso e si voltò sorridendo verso il giovane uomo che aveva di fronte. Sorrise lievemente prima di parlare, “Mirtillo! Che ci fai sveglio?”  
“Potrei farti la stessa domanda sai…” rispose piano il giovane stregone avvicinandosi al padre, appoggiò i gomiti sul marmo del balcone ed osservò l’orientale.  
“Non riuscivo a dormire” continuò Magnus distogliendo lo sguardo dal figlio e puntatolo sul cielo stellato, “Questo giorno è sempre duro, anche se gli anni passano, non riesco a superarlo” sussurrò più a se stesso che al ragazzo.  
Sentì una mano leggera posarsi sulla sua spalla, si voltò e si specchiò in due occhi blu tremendamente lucidi, si morse il labbro prima di continuare, “Scusami. Dovrei essere io a consolarti, mentre alla fine ti ritrovi sempre tu a fare il lavoro sporco” cercò di sdrammatizzare lo stregone.  
“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo” rispose Max, “Ti manca. E’ normale. E anche se sono passati molti anni dalla sua morte, il ricordo ed il dolore è sempre vivo in te” il ragazzo strinse la presa sulla spalla del genitore, “Anche a me manca, tremendamente” una lacrima scese sulla guancia dello stregone e Magnus la raccolse dolcemente, accarezzando poi l’epidermide blu del figlio.  
Lo attirò verso di se e lo strinse in un abbraccio saldo al quale Max rispose con uguale intensità. Restarono abbracciato sotto il cielo stellato per lunghi attimi, si separarono lentamente regalandosi un lieve sorriso a vicenda.  
“Il vostro amore era qualcosa di unico papà” disse piano Max, “E ti accompagnerà sempre”  
L’uomo gli sorrise ancora prima di baciargli la fronte, il giovane stregone gli strinse ancora la spalla prima di rientrare il casa.  
Magnus seguì con lo sguardo il figlio fino a che gli fu possibile, poi tornò ad osservare il manto stellato .  
Una stella brillò un po’ più delle altre e Magnus sorrise mentre una lacrima solitaria gli accarezzava la guancia.  
“Da qui, fino alla luna e ritorno”


End file.
